The Missing HBP moments
by AlphaShard
Summary: This is the moment in HBP where Harry and Ginny kiss, viewed from other people's perspective's. This is only the first chapter, there will be a second one covering Harry and Ginny's 'date'.
1. The Kiss

(Here's the moment I was thinking of written from the perspective of everyone else as the kiss happens.)

Ginny stood amongst her celebrating Gryffindor's as they exulted in yet another great victory and winning the Quidditch Cup for another consecutive year. Ginny however was smiling at the memory of defeating Cho as Seeker once again, twice showing her up as the better Quidditch player. Everyone around her was laughing and going on about the match, Ron gripping the trophy and bragging about all the saves he made. Hermione smiling at Ron seemed to be enjoying herself as much as Ginny was and they shared a moment's glance. Ginny gave her a hopeful smile, quite forgiving Hermione for their earlier spat. Ginny then looked at her brother and shook her head and rolled her eyes as Ron seemed oblivious to this silent exchange. 'One day...' Ginny thought to herself smiling a bit sadly at Ron and Hermione. They seemed so happy and knew that soon they would have to admit how they felt for each other.

She looked away from them thinking again 'One day...' her worried thoughts drifting to the absent Harry. Ginny hoped that Snape wasn't treating Harry too horribly but she knew otherwise, Snape never seemed to miss an opportunity to torture Harry. Her heart always went out to him in those moments, he was always so stalwart against Snape.

Thinking of Harry though made her glance a little guiltily at Dean who was avidly talking to Seamus though she knew he was only moments before looking at her again. Ever since their row he didn't seem to forget about her, unlike that toad Michael Corner. She looked away though and looked anxiously at the portrait hole waiting for Harry to return from Snape's detention. She could hardly wait to celebrate the Quidditch victory she had helped them all to achieve with him. In truth she never stopped thinking about him; there were many times when she had kissed Michael or Dean and had instead been thinking of Harry. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Dean looking at her again, she wished he would stop doing that. Hermione had told her it would be good for her to try and go out with others but there had been moments where she couldn't help comparing Dean and Michael to Harry. They never seemed to match up to him Ginny felt, but then she also  
feared that she would be hopelessly lost if she didn't get over Harry.

It was then that the portrait swung in to admit Harry into the room he looked apprehensive as he entered unsure of what to expect. The huge crowd of Gryffindors welcomed him with cheers; Ron screamed that they had won brandishing the trophy over his head. Hermione was giggling a little at his side and looking toward Harry happily. Ginny was feeling truly exuberant and forgetting her suppressed feelings she blazed over to Harry. He was looking around the crowd with an immense smile he seemed stunned into silence.

Ginny ran up to him and began to throw her arms around him for a hug. She was after all happy they had won, he wouldn't mind sharing in that joy. He was looking at her strangely though a look she had never seen on his face before; her heart quickened as her arms tightened around him. Then he leaned in without a word or hesitation and kissed her. They melted into each other's embrace as they kissed in full force. The world around them just fell away leaving only Ginny and Harry in this moment, silence wrapping around their embrace. It was a dream it had to be Ginny thought she was about to wake up it was all too good. She wasn't waking up though, she was kissing him, he was kissing her and her mind was reeling from this fact.

They pulled apart from the kiss, somewhere in the distance she heard glass breaking somewhere but didn't care. She only had eyes for Harry, her heart pounding against her rib cage. She could hear the world coming back now people whistling and cheering them on, Harry smiling down at her and then looking up at the crowd. She had never thought this would happen; she had hoped but never really thought. She looked to her brother and Hermione. Her best friend was beaming at her and Harry, Ginny wanted to hug and kiss Hermione as well, she had been right all along. Now if only her thick brother would take the hint as well. Harry led her away through the portrait hole.

Dean had been watching Ginny as the celebration of the win against Ravenclaw commenced. He wanted to go to her and talk to her but each time he found himself being pushed away from her in the crowd. She also didn't seem to want to talk to him. Dean had been hurting the past few weeks watching her from afar now. His best mate Seamus just kept advising him to forget her but he just couldn't do it.

The funny thing was that it seemed like others were against his talking to Ginny. Several times Hermione would come up to Ginny as he approached. Right then Dean felt like everything was against him, he didn't want to feel miserable -- they had just won the Quidditch cup -- but what he really wanted seemed almost unattainable. He looked away from Ginny as she glanced at him, he didn't want her to know he was watching.

It was then that he saw the portrait hole opening up and Harry entering the room as the crowd went wild around him. He saw Ron exclaiming that they had won the Quidditch up and swinging the cup high in the air. He saw Ginny running to Harry and suddenly there was a sense of dread in Dean's heart. Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry and then pair kissed passionately. Dean gulped and he felt his hand clench and shake, his breath going still he looked away stepping further back into the crowd. He felt as if a bludger had slammed into his chest. He barely noticed that his hand had shattered the glass he was holding. He fell back away from the sight that now troubled him, not wanting to watch it anymore.

Near the back of the crowd Dean was gripping what was left of the glass he had in his hand. The tiny shards of glass dug into his flesh; he didn't seem to notice the pain or blood at all. All he could do was just stare at where he had lost Ginny to Harry, his supposedly good friend, forever. Dean had really liked Ginny, had tried to understand her and be there for her. He didn't understand why she always seemed to get testy with him, seemed to be at times distant from him. Now he knew why and wished that he had known  
sooner, he heard his best mate's voice exclaim next to him.

"Hey Dean, your hand is bleeding!" Seamus was trying to get Dean's attention; Dean looked down at his cut hand and still didn't seem to care. He was feeling the pain but it didn't matter to him, his heart hurt far worse then his hand did at the moment. "C'mon mate let me get you fixed up..." Seamus said trying to lead Dean away from the crowd; Dean only hesitated a moment before following Seamus. How could Ginny and Harry do this to him? He knew that Ginny would probably find someone else; she didn't seem to be into their relationship but why did it have to be Harry? He had always liked Harry but now he found he was now consumed with intense dislike toward him as he had vowed he would hate the next boy Ginny was with.

"I can't believe it Hermione we won, we won, we won!" Ron was exclaiming with one arm around her shoulders and wielding the Quidditch up in the air with the other arm. Hermione found herself feeling quite content with Ron's arm around her. Ron didn't seem to realize what he was doing; he was gripping both hands on the cup again before she knew it.

Hermione glanced to where Ginny was standing watching the portrait hole anxiously and she felt sympathy for her. If Hermione was reading her best friends correctly she had a feeling something very good was about to happen. She hadn't confronted Harry about it but she was sure that Harry had been taking an unusual amount of interest in Ginny. Hermione had at one point so casually mentioned to Ginny, Ginny denied that it could be possible but seemed to still consider her words.

Hermione was holding out for the hope that this win would bring the two together, Hermione had always felt that Ginny was good for Harry, it was just a matter of time Hermione felt and with the looks she kept catching Harry giving to Ginny, Hermione felt the time was drawing near to when Harry would make a move. Unlike Ron, Harry always seemed to go for what he wanted; she just wished Ron would admit the way he felt, the way she knew he felt. It was always so frustrating to see him hold back, she could never be the one to make the first move.

The portrait hole opened up and Harry walked into the room looking stunned at the cheering crowd. She yelled exuberantly with the crowd and heard Ron exclaiming at the top of his voice how they had all won. Hermione was laughing as a flashing blur of red hair that was Ginny rushed by her. Hermione went wide-eyed watching her two best friends wrap arms around each other and kiss. Her breath caught as she gasped and smiled at the pair.

Hermione couldn't help her giggling she was so happy for Ginny and Harry. She had hoped for this to happen for so long and now finally it had happened. Ron just turned and looked at her wordlessly, as she continued to smile and bounce a little on her feet Ron narrowed his eyes at her, Seamus meanwhile walked by them with Dean in tow and through the portrait hole.

"Did.. did you know about this?" Ron asked gesturing at the portrait hole with the trophy and nearly taking Dennis Creevy's head off in the process.

Hermione blushed a little and looked like she was biting her tongue but couldn't help her smile. "Well, yes -- or at least I suspected that Harry was taking a bigger notice of Ginny this year. Glad to see I was right." Hermione said glancing at the portrait hole again.

"Your always glad to be right!" Ron quipped back at her. Part of him was annoyed at this but another part, the part that loved Harry as a brother was whooping in joy but he wasn't about to let on to that in front of everyone.

Hermione gave him a slightly annoyed frown. "Well, I admit that I have been helping Ginny, yes. And I have been hoping that Harry would take real notice of her... I mean..." Hermione looked away a little embarrassed to admit this next part. "Well I did sort of help end that ridiculous thing Harry had with Cho." Hermione smiled a little wickedly here. Ron looked stunned at her.

"What? How did..." Ron asked having no idea what Hermione was talking about as usual.

"Oh come on, let's talk somewhere private," Hermione said giving a nervous sigh as she first grabbed Ron's hand and thought better of it and only held his elbow. It made her feel jittery and she hated that; why couldn't he just admit it already to her. She fancied him and he her for AGES now and he couldn't seem to work up the courage to say any of it to her. This is why she wanted to now talk to him alone. She couldn't help giving Lavender  
Brown and Romilda Vane smug looks as she walked by them with Ron in tow. Ron just gazing helplessly around them as they walked. Goose bumps arose where she had touched him. He seemed reluctant but he followed her out the portrait hole and somewhere more private.


	2. The Perfect Day

(A/N: As demanded here is chapter two, with some more POV's plus a longer H/G scene for you to enjoy. Also this will be the end of this Fic so I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.)

Neville sat down on one of the many couches in the common room; the celebration for the Quidditch School cup was still going strong. However, he suddenly didn't feel like much celebrating. Those who he usually talked to had already left the party and left him there with a sense of loneliness. He really was happy for Harry and Ginny seeing them kiss, seeing Ginny get her secret wish. He had known for a long time now, since his second year, that Ginny had always fancied Harry -- ever since he heard about the Valentines card that Ginny had sent to Harry.

It was a surprise, then, when in his fourth year Ginny had accepted his invitation to the Yule Ball, even though he had asked Hermione first. She had never brought up the fact that she could have gone with Harry instead of him. He had found out after the dance from a snickering Seamus and Dean who had witnessed Ron's tantrum with the Krum figure. It had been his first date' with a girl ever. He had fun with Ginny and hoped she did too, though he knew he had stepped on her toes too many times for him to count. It had shown him how much a friend Ginny was that she didn't break the date for her chance to go with Harry instead.

He was just friends with them though; he considered both Hermione and Ginny friends. He had never been particularly close to any of the girls in his year, which at this moment left him feeling a bit down. It was then that Colin had come to sit next to him holding what looked to be a photo album and his camera hanging from his neck. Neville had to chuckle inwardly at the fact that Colin always had that camera, though hadn't someone told him things like that couldn't work in Hogwarts? It must have been Hermione; she was always so knowledgeable with Muggle stuff.

"Hey Neville, why so glum? We won, didn't we? And you HAD to have seen that kiss didn't you? That was brilliant!" Colin said with a wide grin now opening his photo album of wizard photos of the students.

"Brilliant? How is two people snogging brilliant?" Neville said in a slightly annoyed tone. If Harry had Ginny and Ron had Hermione; he always suspected something in his fourth year about Ron and Hermione. Then who did Neville have to be brilliant with? After this thought he felt wrong-footed now; he wasn't expressing himself very well. He did think that Harry and Ginny's kiss was brilliant; he just wished he had someone to kiss as well.

Colin was flipping through the pages of his book now and didn't look up as he spoke. "No not that, the game, the game was brilliant!" Colin said in his excited tone.

Neville looked at the photos that Colin had taken, they were mostly of Harry, it seemed -- Harry trying to hide in each one he was in. Though there were many that included Ron, Hermione, Ginny and himself.

"Hey Colin, how have you been able to take all these pictures? I thought electric Elektric... Well Muggle things like that didn't work here at Hogwarts?" Neville asked Colin.

"Well my first one didn't go so well, though I don't know if it was this place or the Basilisk that did it×" Colin said looking up at Neville; his eyes seemed to focusing elsewhere, on a past memory. Perhaps Colin was thinking back to when he was in that hallway trying to get a shot of the Heir of Slytherin's monster.

"But this one?" Neville said indicating Colin's current camera. Colin looked down at it and then back to Neville, forgetting now that dark corridor many years ago.

"Oh this one isn't muggle-made, Neville. It's wizard camera! Really expensive but my dad was just happy I didn't want a broom." Colin said smiling happily.

Does he ever not smile?' Neville thought to himself.

"Hey you're still looking glum there, Neville; you should be happy: remember, we won!" Colin said still with that smile on his face.

"Oh it's nothing just feeling a bit, left out I guess." Neville said awkwardly.

"Left out? What do you-?" Colin said with a frown and then realizing who wasn't present at the party anymore nodded. "Yeah we always get left out don't we?" Colin asked with a slight wry grin.

"Not always" Neville said shaking his head, thinking of the Department of Mysteries last year. "It's just-" Neville didn't really feel like telling this to Colin so just ended it with a sigh.

Colin was looking at Neville with a thoughtful look. "Do you think no one fancies you Neville?" Colin asked in almost humorous tone.

Neville looked away not really wanting to answer that.

"Well if you think that you'd be wrong you know; here, look." Colin said passing the photo album over to Neville.

"Colin I don't want ­" Neville stopped as he looked down at one of the moving photos and saw himself sitting in the great hall. He could see Harry, Hermione and Ron near him heads together whispering about one of their adventures. The Neville in the picture seemed to be hiding behind a flagon of pumpkin juice. Further down the table he could see Ginny looking at Harry almost longingly. Colin then pointed toward the back of the photo at the Hufflepuff table and there was Susan Bones seemingly glancing over at him.

"See? I took this in my third year just before that Yule Ball. Did you know she didn't go to the ball? I know because she was in library studying when Dennis and I were messing around with those badges Malfoy made. Never got them to work right" Colin said looking rather forlorn at the failure of being able to do anything with those "Potter Stinks" badges.

"You sure she was looking at me, Colin?" Neville asked him cautiously, not really believing what he was seeing. Wordlessly, Colin turned the page again to another shot of Neville coming out of a Herbology class with Susan, as he walked away from her Susan in the photo watched him walk away.

"How did you take this? Weren't you in a class somewhere?" Neville said looking at Susan now.

"I uh used one of Fred and George's snack boxes to get out of History class. You know you'd be surprised how much my camera sees that other people seem to miss." Colin said a little absently, looking at his moving photos.

"Thanks, Colin, for showing me this; I think I'm going to go for a walk." Neville said absently, pushing the album back into Colin's hands. Neville stood and walked toward the portrait hole feeling ... not elated, but definitely a bit lighter than before.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0

Ron followed Hermione into an empty classroom, apprehension curled in his stomach. He had found himself wanting to be alone with Hermione a lot lately. There were many things he wanted to tell her alone, though he had said one of them already and in front of Harry too. Ron didn't think Hermione had taken it seriously when Ron said it, but really he did mean it. He had just been so afraid of it, of how it would change everything. Not just that but also the fear that she wouldn't return those feelings; he wasn't sure she did. When Ginny had mentioned Hermione kissing Krum it had all come crashing back into him, the old jealousy ... the old wound that someone was taking her away from him.

He had thought in one insane moment that he had lost her; that she was Krum's. He had remembered the Yule Ball and how she was happy dancing with Krum. He remembered seeing her write that long letter to Krum; she had never told him what it was about. Fear had gripped his heart when Ginny said Hermione had kissed Krum. In that moment that had lasted a torturous eternity he saw Krum whisking her away. In that moment he felt horrible and that he would never be truly worthy of her. He then had thought he needed to prove himself as desirable as Viktor Krum was. So he had stupidly thrown himself into the arms of Lavender Brown who had not deserved such a deceitful act.

He had used Lavender like he would a pawn in one of his many chess games. She was attractive; certainly he knew this, but it wasn't Lavender he had really wanted. In the foolish rush to prove himself a man he had hurt two people. Then came the moment when feeling at his lowest, Hermione had helped him with his homework that he had fouled up using the Twin's Spell Checking Quill. She had helped him after all the prattish behavior he had done to her. He didn't care about how Hermione had asked **McClaggan to Slughorn's party**; he knew now that he had deserved that even though Hermione didn't care one whit about Cormac. He had let slip those words of greatest care to Hermione, I love you' and he meant every last syllable of it. He even had wished Lavender was there to hear it so it could be over between himself and her.

Now, however, with the Quidditch win and Harry and Ginny's kiss still in his mind, he was a turmoil of emotions. Not sure which to feel at the moment, he hadn't been kidding with Hermione when he made that comment about someone not being able to feel all this at once without going mad. He felt that he was going mad; he had won a brilliant game and it hadn't mattered how many goals he missed; all that mattered was that they had won. Hermione had even barreled into him after the match and hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. He remembered how she had done that before his last match again Ravenclaw the previous year. It had been so quick he wasn't even sure it had happened.

Hermione had faced him now and was looking into his eyes. Her eyes such a soft brown he could lose himself in them, if he hadn't already. Still there was the matter of Harry and Ginny present in his mind and not quite vanquished yet.

"So you knew about this then? About Harry and Ginny?" Ron asked, slowly thinking over in his own mind how he felt about it all. Part of him felt angered that Harry, his best mate, was kissing his little sister. Another part, a larger part, in fact, felt really elated at this; he liked and trusted Harry. Perhaps that was really why he was against Ginny going out with other guys: he secretly wanted Ginny to go with Harry.

"Well, more suspected, actually," Hermione said with a small mischievous smile. She was sitting on the edge of a desk now. Her curly hair framing her face, her hair always reminded him of chocolate. He always did love those chocolate frogs; he even smelled it in Slughorn's classroom that day -- Ron shook his head pulling himself out of the reverie he had fallen into.

"Suspected? Since when and why didn't you tell me!" Ron asked putting up a hurt and annoyed look.

"Well that day Harry was asking if they, that is Ginny and Dean, had broken up. Almost like he wanted them to. I started watching up a bit more after that and I noticed how he couldn't stop looking at Ginny.," Hermione said with a more excited look on her face now,; she looked truly happy with this development.

"He was? I didn't see any looks, he didn't tell me!" Ron was flustered at this news; why hadn't Harry said anything to him?

"I didn't say anything because I really didn't want him to know that I was on to him. I did have to hint a little to Ginny, nothing big -- just made an observation one day that Harry seemed to be looking at her more then he usually did.." Hermione said in her usual gloating manner.

Ron was incredulous with awe; he had to sit down on a desk, right next to Hermione.

"Ginny and Dean had been getting rocky and I figured well if Harry IS fancying Ginny, what's wrong with a little nudge?" Hermione asked rhetorically.

"And Cho? What about her, you said you did something.." Ron said in an almost ominous tone, remembering Marietta. Hermione laughed at the dark look on Ron's face; she looked to be enjoying this entirely too much. Perhaps she was feeling giddy from more then just the Quidditch win and Harry and Ginny kissing.

"Oh Ron, don't look at me that way; I didn't do much really. It was more what I didn't do and then there WAS Marietta," Hermione said, looking a bit more serious now. Ron just watched her.

"Well after Harry told me about that date they had and how it ended, I didn't think Harry really needed someone that was going to cry all over the place like that.. I mean I could have gone and told Cho that there was nothing between Harry and me. That she shouldn't have believed Rita's articles as I think she might have. That she was just being silly to get jealous over nothing. Then Marietta confronted me." Hermione stopped, looking a bit awkward now.

"And? When was this? What did she do, Hermione?" Ron asked insistently feeling worried that Marietta may have done something to Hermione to get her back for those pimples. It felt a little silly though since this probably happened over a year ago.

"Oh she was spouting all sorts of nonsense really about how horrible I was to do that to her, how she couldn't get rid of them. Then going on about how I was obviously going around with Harry. So I told her Well if you think that Rita's articles are right about Harry and me, then far be it from me to correct you.' I think she told that to Cho." Hermione finished letting out a sigh.

"So was that before or after that last row they had?" Ron asked with a slight grin.

Hermione looked away from Ron and smiled. "I'm not sure, really; I don't know when Harry talked to Cho. Might have been before or after, I'd rather talk about something else now.." Hermione said looking over to Ron now; her hand drifted over to his and her fingers lay gently on his.

Ron looked nervously at Hermione; he felt his heart starting to race now. She couldn't mean what he thought she did, certainly.

"Well, that was a really good× jinx you did, seriously; that Marietta deserved it, I think. Heard that they are still there in fact!" Ron said, his voice going a bit hoarse now.

"Oh that.." Hermione smirked. "Well, I didn't quite expect it to stick this long either. I think it's looping itself. It's supposed to go off any time some one tells about the DA to anyone else.. I suppose she keeps talking about it so it keeps activating.." Hermione said leaning in closer to Ron.

Ron loved how powerful she was with magic, how brilliant she was. He always admired it, perhaps not his first year but all the years after that. He was leaning in closer to her now, his face tilting down toward hers. He felt tense with suspense ... not sure this was going to work, but he needed to try. He needed to be sure and there was only one way to find out if she really did feel the way he did. His face was only inches from hers when he felt two painful splats hit the back of his head.

"OW!" Ron exclaimed and turned around just in time to see Peeves pelt two more ink pellets into his face. "AGG! Peeves!" Ron swore and got off the desk going for his wand. Hermione had gotten off the desk as well and pulled her wand out trying to duck the ink pellets.

"Oooo ickle little cutsey kissy kissy!" Peeves cackled madly and flew after them out into the hall where both Ron and Hermione were able to aim their wands at Peeves and cast spells at him.

"Langlock!" Ron exclaimed loudly he didn't even hear the spell Hermione had cast; she must have done it non-verbally he thought.

Peeves flew backwards away from them looking greatly annoyed with them flashing rude hand gestures at them both. Ron looked at Hermione however and she stood there looking stunned at him.

"Ron× Why did you use that.. you know.." Hermione said looking disappointedly at him.

"Don't start Hermione; it was a harmless spell really, I don't see-" Ron was saying as Hermione just shook her head looking upset.

"You shouldn't be using any of those spells Ron; you don't know anything about this Prince. I've-"

"Hark, who's talking? What about Marietta? That spell hasn't worn off; I bet Peeves is already free of the one I used on him, when's Marietta?"

"Oh worried over poor Marietta now Ron?" Hermione shot back at him hotly.

"Why shouldn't I be worried about her? You aren't" Ron said imperiously now.

"Of course I care!" Hermione stamping her foot and looking pained now. "Do you really think I'm happy with the fact that she could be permanently scarred? I just wanted to… but I… Oh forget it Ron" Hermione said shaking and turning away from Ron, she rushed away down the corridor leaving Ron looking at a loss. Ron grimaced to himself and bowed his head, holding his head in his hands.

Between Peeves and himself he'd never get a moment alone with Hermione that didn't leave him feeling as if he had messed up big time. He only hoped that there would be a second chance.

O0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

Harry and Ginny had walked onto the grounds now holding hands and exchanging grins. They had almost run through the entire castle from the Gryffindor common room to get outside. They had laughed and stolen quick kisses, with promises of more later. Ginny felt exhilarated at the rush of winning the Quidditch match and kissing Harry. She was sure she would be able to summon up a mighty Patronus if there had been any Dementors about.

They walked now across the grass hand in hand and Ginny just couldn't believe it had actually happened. She would pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming this seemingly perfect day but decided to pinch Harry instead and she did it with a mischievous laugh.

"Ow, what was that about?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Had to make sure one of us wasn't dreaming at least," Ginny said with a laugh.

"Oh, I'll show you this isn't a dream," Harry said, stopping and putting his arms around her back and leaning in for a soft deep kiss. It was a lot more gentle and tender then the one in the common room. That one had been a spur of the moment passionate kiss of two people hurriedly expressing the longing they had felt for each other for what seemed likeforever.

Harry pulled her closer to him and Ginny wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, her fingers playing through the hair on his head and neck. She burned the memory of this sweet kiss in her mind wanting to always look back on it. After they broke the kiss off Ginny rested her head on his shoulder for a moment. She was definitely awake -- that was for certain.

"Since when has the famous Harry Potter fancied little old me?" Ginny asked tracing one finger along his neck.

"Well your hardly little and most certainly not old. " Harry said with a laugh. He noticed that passers-by were taking notice of himself and Ginny but he didn't care what they saw or said. He found it a refreshing feeling to feel this free with his emotions.

"You know I've never cared about the famous part.." Harry said, looking into her eyes, his hands gently holding her close. The wind was blowing tendrils of her hair around; a few seemed to caress his face.

"Yeah, I remember telling a certain slimy Malfoy that," Ginny said with a grin.

"As for the when I started, I think I was from the moment I laid eyes on you. Even when you weren't around I never forgot about you; I guess I was always curious about you. I wanted to know more about the youngest Weasley. When I saw you play Quidditch and when you joined me in the Department of Mysteries, I knew. Then when I saw you kissng Dean any illusion of me seeing you as just Ron's sister vanished," Harry said with a smile, caressing Ginny's cheek with one hand. Ginny closed her eyes savoring the touch of his fingers on her face. Harry leaned forward and kissed her forehead, she heard him taking a deep breath.

"I wish I knew what kind of flower that was; what perfume do you wear?" Harry asked her unabashed.

Ginny smiled with a slight blush. "I don't, must be the lilies outside or something from one of the greenhouses thatyou're smelling Harry," she said still blushing a little. He leaned down and kissed her lips again; Ginny hugged him tighter.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dean was sitting at one of the castle's many windows staring down at the grounds where he could see Ginny and Harry kissing. He was flexing and balling his right hand where he had broken the glass. Madame Pomfrey had fixed the cuts up quickly enough and there wasn't any pain it still didn't remove the echo of the pain. The pain in his hand had mimicked the pain he had felt in his chest when he saw Ginny and Harry kissing. All the images of himself with her had now been shattered.

Madame Pomfrey had sent him on his way after fixing his hand and told him to be more careful with glass in the future. He didn't remember much else of what she said. Now his best mate stood nearby silently watching him. Seamus let out a long sigh.

"Listen mate, it's no use standing there like that anymore," Seamus said walking over to Dean now.

"I don't care," Dean said giving off a surly air.

"Yeah, but I do; I'm not going to have you sitting here watching them until you get riled up and do something stupid," Seamus said in an admonished voice.

Dean looked over to him with a frown. "Since when were you the voice of reason?"

Seamus chuckled and shrugged "Figured I ought to, being my turn and all."

"Your turn?"

"Yeah my turn to not want to be the one to murder Harry in his bed."

"I don't want to murder him." Dean said sounding shocked but not entirely without anger.

"I just don't want to wake up to find you strangling him in the night is all. You look right fit for doing it too," Seamus said, leaning one shoulder against the wall now keeping Dean from looking out the window again.

"I don't want to strangle him; maybe just one good punch," Dean spoke thoughtfully and punched his hand once to express his frustration.

"That won't do either, Dean. Then we'd have to deal with Ron and Neville as well. I don't fancy 2 to 3 odds; that's not even counting Ginny and Hermione either. I really don't want to get on their bad side,; do you?" Seamus said seriously; he knew how loyal those four were to Harry even if other people didn't see it. He had seen how that DA class had acted, how they had looked to him for guidance.

"Well what should I do then Seamus? Just let him get away with taking my girl?" Dean said hotly stepping away from the window, not wanting to see if they were still snogging down there.

"Dean, she hasn't been your girl for a few weeks now,; I reckon she may never have really been your girl at all." Seamus said consolingly.

"Whatta you mean?" Dean said turned to face Seamus now.

"Well you know those rumors that she always had fancied Harry, remember in our second year? That valentine that was sent to Harry,; it was from Ginny. From what I saw in the common room I say she was always holding out for him, even if she didn't think she could." Seamus said wisely.

"But.. but she kissed me, and I was happy" Dean said morosely

"I know mate but maybe her heart just wasn't in it; she just wasn't for you in the end. Besides there are loads of other girls here anyways." Seamus indicated a few girls walking down the hall toward them.

Dean didn't seem to notice or care; he was just looking down at his hand that he had cut earlier. The wounds were gone but he could still feel them,; they felt a little less painful but it still hurt him. He slowly lowered his hand and looked to Seamus. His friend had a point though: if Ginny didn't want him and wanted to be with Harry there wasn't anything he could do. Moreover he knew that he didn't want to, the whole reason he still hurt was because he still liked the both of them. It would just take a little longer for him to be able to forgive the both of them.

"Come on Dean, let's talk to them,; it can't hurt to talk now, can it?" Seamus offered to Dean as the girls approached.

"Yeah alright, talking is ok with me.." Dean said a bit absently but he hitched a small smile on his face.

"That's more like it now." Seamus said with a smile and turned toward the couple of girls that had now approached them.

"Ladies, my friend here is in dire need of consoling from a broken heart. He is in need of good company of fine ladies such as yourselves." Seamus attempted to be suave.

The first girl looked awkwardly between Seamus and Dean unsure of what to say. The second just snorted and shook her head in disbelief.

"That has got to be the worst line I've ever heard," the older-looking Hufflepuff girl said.

"Ah but it is true, all I'm asking is for some time to show my friend there are other fish in the ocean.," Seamus said indicating Dean who now looked like he would rather walk away from this.

"Well you can walk with us to our dormitory if you like," the older Hufflepuff girl said indifferently though she did give a small smile to Dean.

As they walked down the hall Dean didn't really say too much though it did help take his mind off Ginny and Harry for a time. He knew Seamus was right and one day Dean would go after those other fish in the sea. Right now all he wanted to do was to not worry about any of that.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry and Ginny were now sitting under one of the solitary trees that were near the lake. Ginny was laying against Harry's chest now watching the water lap at the lake. Her hand was in his and they watched other students walking about and talking. Ginny let out a small gasp though, when she saw Neville walking with Susan Bones.

"Well look at that, Harry." Ginny said with a big smile.

"Yeah? You think they really fancy each other?" Harry said as he noticed that Neville and Susan tentatively holding hands now. They seemed to be enjoying each others' presence as they continued to walk off onto the grounds.

Ginny nuzzled a little closer to Harry feeling extremely content in his arms. She knew her best friend and her brother Ron must be off having their own conversation; if he had any sense he would be snogging Hermione right now. Though somehow, she doubted it ... she looked back up at Harry with a smile.

Harry's hand was gently playing with Ginny's hair; Ginny laughed a little and leaned in for another kiss from Harry. She was enjoying herself far too much to worry if Ron was getting anywhere with Hermione.

"Do you suppose we're being talked about already?" Ginny asked, looking into his emerald eyes, playing with his neck hair now.

"Maybe ... who cares?" Harry said listlessly relaxing against the tree still.

"Oh? So you wouldn't care if I did this in front of everyone?" Ginny said suggestively, next second she was tickling his ribs. Harry burst out laughing, feebly trying to push her hands away.

"St-stop.. please" Harry said between gasping for air and laughing. Ginny slowed for a moment and Harry launched his own tickling attack on Ginny. They were both rolling in the grass, laughing, within moments.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Draco watched through another of the castle's windows on the second floor. He wasn't alone either in his spying on Harry; Pansy had joined him. She wouldn't leave him alone ever since she heard about his getting wounded by Potter. Draco, however, was busy sneering down at Harry and that blood traitor brat Ginny Weasley carrying on as if no one else was around. It was despicable, really.

"Draco, I don't know why you care so much about what THEY are doing, why don't you let me see your wounds; I heard there were scars.." Pansy said anxiously moving closer to Draco now, drawing his attention away from the window.

"Listen Pansy, I've told you already it was nothing to worry about. Potter got the jump on me and jinxed me is all. I'll get him back; he doesn't know it yet but he's already made his first mistake," Draco said with a triumphant grin. Despite all his talk though, he was still feeling the fatigue of his assignment. He didn't have much time left; only a few months left of the school year. Pansy didn't know; no one knew.

Except Myrtle: she knew and he didn't know why he did it really. He had been feeling ragged and exhausted, he couldn't talk to Crabbe or Goyle; they didn't understand how to string words together much less the inner workings of magical objects. Pansy he couldn't talk to either; she didn't like seeing weaknesses like crying.

He hated himself every time he had to break down and run to a bathroom so no one could see him fall apart. It was that damn half-blood Potter that had come in and seen him, seen him at his most vulnerable point. He was half surprised that Potter hadn't spread the word of what he had seen; he heard no talks of his crying fits. Draco didn't know why Potter didn't say anything and he wasn't going to waste his time asking him. The final pieces he needed for the cabinet were on their way; no one knew what they were for, of course; they looked like simple pieces of wood and metal. Soon the Vanishing Cabinet would be in perfect working order again, it just had to be.

In fact, the rebuilding wasn't even the part that was worrying him the most, it was what was to come after that: the final part of his task worried him now. Watching Pansy's face carefully, he could see the coldness within her eyes. There was always a jealous possessiveness about her; he liked that about her. She was, however, someone he could never really confide in, someone who was always thinking too much about herself and not enough about him.

She had her arms crossed now looking vaguely annoyed. "Oh, and what mistake would that be?" Pansy said in a dangerous tone.

"Information is a powerful tool, Pansy. You would do well to remember that; there are those who would be very interested to know who Potter is close to," Draco said, indicating the window.

"I don't care" Pansy said moving forward and grabbing Draco by his silver-green tie "who that stupid Potter snogs," She said, undoing Draco's tie. "All I care about" she continued holding each end of the tie on her hands pulling his head lower to hers "is making sure you know who you belong to, my Dragon" Pansy said in a sultry voice and pulled his head down to hers, their lips meeting in a fierce kiss.

Draco enjoyed these moments of passion with her; it thrilled him to see her get aggressive and he didn't know why he liked it so much. She placed a hand on his chest where the scars were and she gripped the shirt and ripped it open, snapping several buttons off. "Pansy!" Draco said in a shocked voice, but with a salacious smile on his face. Pansy was examining his scars now; Snape had been right that there would be scarring from the spell. She was tracing them with her finger and muttering darkly under her breath. When she looked up at him he let the smile drop and retained an aloof look on his face.

"I told you it was nothing, Potter just got the jump on me is all; soon I'll be able to pay him back but× not yet." Draco said lowering his face now on his own to hers.

"My poor brave Dragon" Pansy said returning the kiss Draco placed on her lips.

Yes soon Potter and all of this school will pay. For my father and for Lord Voldemort' Draco thought to himself an involuntary shudder going through him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ron had been running around the castle looking for Hermione; he had to talk to her. He had returned to the Gryffindor tower at first going to just call it a day. When watching the celebration still going, Ron felt a sudden sense of loss. If he didn't fix this, it might be permanent damage between himself and Hermione. He didn't know if this was true but he was too scared to let it rest; he couldn't let this great day end like this. He was truly happy that Ginny and Harry were together now; he heard the whole school talking about it already in the halls he passed through.

Ron had done a lot of reflecting on that as well as on his most recent fight with Hermione. It had been over something so stupid and he got so bent out of shape. He had sat on his four-poster bed just looking at one of his still wrapped chocolate frogs thinking about nothing but Hermione running away from him.

It was then that he decided to find her, to make it up to her somehow; he was tired of this fighting with her. He had spent a good hour looking through classrooms, bathrooms, and in the great hall all with no luck in finding Hermione. He was about to give up when he realized the one place she loved the most, the library!

He was out of breath as he ran into the library, clutching the chocolate frog in his hand. He went down the rows as quietly as possible, not wanting to alert Madam Pince to his rude behavior; luckily she was towering over a very nervous Dennis Creevy as he was looking through some books.

Ron was able to find Hermione sitting alone amid a pile of books, as she usually did in the library when she wanted to be alone. Ron marveled at how she could always find the time and want to study so much. He walked slowly up to her not wanting to startle her, at least not yet. He glanced at the book covers and saw several on Arithmancy and Rune study. Ron glanced around to make sure Madam Pince was still occupied with Dennis; she was. Ron pulled out the frog and tossed it next to her, Hermione started and looked up with a yelp.

"Ron! Don't DO that," Hermione said with a slight gasp. She picked up the frog with a slight smile though and indicated him to sit down with her.

"I wanted to say-"

"Don't, it's all right Ron, I'm not mad any more not really," Hermione said looking up from the frog to Ron.

Ron was surprised he had half expected her to still be angry with him. He wasn't sure what to say; feeling at a loss he just sat there watching her.

"Ron, do you know why I nag on you so much,"

"Um.." Ron couldn't think of why she would ... other then an answer he was sure would get him in trouble. Again he decided it would be better to play it safe; play dumb. "No I don't," He said.

"It's because I care whether or not you succeed, and I want you to succeed. Do you know what I mean?" Hermione said looking up into his face, their eyes meeting.

"You want me to be an Auror?" Ron said hopefully.

Hermione looked to the side; she looked pensive and had that very familiar look on her face when searching for the best way to say something. Ron couldn't help himself and thought how much he loved that look.

"Well yes..." Hermione said looking back at him with a smile nodding at the thought he had suggested. "I want you to reach your goals Ron, because- " Ron stopped her with a solitary finger to her lips.

"You don't have to say it Just have some of your frog."

Hermione was very still as Ron pulled his finger away, her lips slightly parted. She looked on the verge of doing something but then looked down at the chocolate frog in her hand. Unwrapping it slowly she held on to it and took a bite of its head.

"We're going to get into so much trouble with this here," Hermione said with a grin.

Ron just savored seeing her happy and though he wasn't sure he fully understood why she wasn't angry he could see they were still ok together. Hermione offered up the remaining half of the frog and Ron impulsively leaned forward and took the frog from her fingers with only his lips. In the process he had kissed the tips of her fingers and swallowed the frog whole.

Hermione blushed and looked away and back at her work.

"If you want I could help you with your homework," Hermione offered almost breathlessly.

"Sure, it's back in the dorms. Should I go and get it?" Ron asked

"No, not just yet." Hermione said "Listen are you going to be ok with Ginny going out with Harry now? I hope so because I think this is wonderful."

Ron just nodded slowly "Yeah; I think so, he's like a brother. I suppose now he can be."

"I feel the same way." Hermione said her hand had reached out and held Ron's.

Ron looked down at her hand and looked back at her. "Yeah I think everything's going to work out just fine somehow."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry and Ginny walked back to the Gryffindor dormitory; it was starting to get late; the sun was beginning to set. They had decided it was best not to get caught by Filch and ruin their day with any more detentions. Ginny certainly felt that this had been the perfect day for; she had the one boy. No she corrected herself: Man; in a matter of months, he would be considered of age and a man. That thought sent a thrilling chill down her spine; she tried to not let that show.

They arrived at the fat lady who gave them both an amused smile as they told her the password and were allowed in. The common room was almost empty now with only a few students up and either studying or playing with gobstones.

"Well that was fun, same time tomorrow, then?" Ginny asked moving close to him.

"I'd say so," Harry said smiling and he kissed her goodnight. She watched him go for a moment; he looked like he was skipping up the boys' stairs.

She smiled as she walked up to the girl's dormitory rooms; on the way to hers Romilda Vane stopped her. Romilda had her arms crossed and she stood in the middle of the stairs. "Tell me, is it true? Does Harry have a hippogriff tattooed on his chest?" Romilda asked bluntly; she had a rather disgusted look on her face though as if implying something.

Ginny had an idea where Romilda was going with this line of thought, possibly trying to make her out to be a scarlet woman. Ginny, however, did not rise to the bait; she simply shook her head climbing the stairs. Romilda moved aside not turning to look at Ginny as she passed. When Ginny was just behind Romilda she stopped.

"No Romilda, it isn't a Hippogriff" Ginny said, never having seen Harry fly on it she didn't care for that image. The one that did come to mind was the one where he was flying against something much more interesting during the Tri Wizard Tournament. Oh how she had screamed along with everyone at that Trial.

"No, it's a Hungarian Horntail he has on his chest," Ginny said as she recalled the image of that dragon and how Harry had triumphed against it.


End file.
